Já faz um tempo que eu quero falar
by The sad Blue Demon
Summary: Matt e Tai se amam, mas não confessam. Até que Matt vai para a casa do Tai... Aí as coisas mudam... Yamachi, YAOI, One shot. Leiam e Reviewem, obrigado.


****

N.A.: Oi gente!!!!!! Tudo blz com v6? Espero q sim! Olha, eh meia noite agora e eu tive vontade de escrever alguma coisa! Eh um Yamachi, pra variar^.^hehe Se vc não gosta de Matt x Tai ou qualquer coisa do tipo então eh melhor c sair daqui agora!

Aí vou eu!!

---------------#-----------------

Já faz um tempo que eu quero falar

A campainha tocou na casa dos Kamiya. Kari foi atender a porta e para sua grande surpresa, ela viu Matt.

"Oi Matt! Entra!" disse ela entusiasmada

"Oi Kari! Tá bom" ele entrou e Kari fechou a porta.

"Veio ver o Tai?"

"É, como você adivinhou?"

"Ei, até parece que você viria aqui pra me ver!"

"Eu poderia!" respondeu o rapaz

"Tá, mas você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho porque ele foi se trocar." Disse ela sorrindo

"Tá bom" 

"Senta aí! Quer comer alguma coisa?" perguntou a menina

"Não, obrigado" disse ele se sentando.

Kari queria falar com Matt há algum tempo. Ela queria ter certeza de Matt realmente amava Tai.

Isso mesmo. Pois ela sabia que seu irmão vinha querendo falar seriamente com Matt ultimamente.

O assunto não poderia ser outro. Ela sabia bem o jeito com o qual os dois se olhavam. Não poderia ser outra coisa senão amor.

"Matt, eu preciso falar com você." Disse Kari

"Fala" respondeu Matt 

Ela se sentou no sofá e começou

"Matt, eu sei que você ama meu irmão"

"O que????? Como você sabe disso??"

__

'Eu estava certa.' Pensou ela.

"Matt, todo mundo sabe...menos o Tai"

"Ah....O que eu deveria fazer?"

"Conta pra ele"

"Como, assim do meio do nada?"

"Eu vou sair e a casa vai ficar livre, declare-se pra ele depois que eu for embora." Disse ela

"Hm...."

"Bem, eu tô indo Matt, você se decide, faça o q achar que for melhor."

Dito isto ela levantou e saiu deixando Matt ali sentado e confuso. Ele decidiu que se declararia para Tai hoje mesmo.

Chegou na frente do quarto do seu amigo e bateu na porta.

"Quem é?" perguntou a voz de Tai, vinda de dentro do quarto. Sua voz estava grossa, como se estivesse chorando...

"Matt"

Não houve resposta. Matt abriu a porta devagar e entrou. O quarto de Tai estava arrumado, mas ele estava sentado na cadeira da sua escrivaninha com os braços cruzados na mesa e a cabeça entre eles.

"Tai, você está bem? Qual é o problema?" disse Matt num tom de voz consolante.

Tai levantou a cabeça e olhou para Matt que levou um susto ao ver lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

"O que foi?"

"Eu preciso falar com você." Respondeu Tai.

"Diga"

"Eu...eu...olha! Eu tô cansado de segurar isso no meu peito por isso eu vô soltar.....EU TE AMO MATT!!!MAIS DO QUE QUALQUER COISA NO MUNDO!!!!" gritou Tai e como não podia mais agüentar começou a soluçar e a chorar descontroladamente.

Matt ficou paralisado de boca aberta. Tai o amava! Era mais do que ele poderia sonhar. 

__

'Ei, espera, eu preciso dizer algo.' Pensou Matt

Nesse momento Tai se atirou nos braços do amigo ainda chorando descontroladamente.

Matt colocou seus braços envolta do amigo, envolvendo-o em um abraço carinhoso.

"Eu também te amo." Disse ele suavemente.

Tai parou de soluçar. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Matt abaixou a cabeça e beijou Tai apaixonadamente.

Tai estava chocado no começo mas logo fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo.

Infelizmente os dois tiveram que parar porque já estavam sem ar. Matt pegou Tai no colo e sentou na cama do namorado, colocando-o sobre suas pernas.

Tai encostou a cabeça no peito do Matt. Este acariciou o braço do amigo. Por incrível que parecesse já havia anoitecido.

Tai bocejou. 

"Quer dormir?" perguntou Matt.

"Hm-hm. Dorme comigo?"

"Se você quiser..."

"Eu quero"

"Tá bom então."

"Deixa eu te emprestar um pijama"

Tai se levantou e pegou no seu armário um pijama que ele passou pro Matt. Os dois se trocaram e Matt levantou os cobertores da cama.

"Você primeiro, amor." disse ele

"Tá bom" respondeu Tai enquanto se deitava na cama.

Matt se deitou com Tai e pegou o garoto em seus braços.

Tai bocejou e seus olhos estavam quase se fechando quando Matt disse

"Boa noite meu anjo"

"Boa noite" disse ele. "Eu te amo"

"Eu também, pra sempre."

FIM

N.A.: Bom eu escrevi isso mto rapidinho entao não deve tar uma maravilha mas espero q vcs tenham gostado!^^ O q tava em _'italico' _eram os pensamentos, + axo q cs viram...Bom plz deixem reviews preu saber como tah. Tchau

The sad Blue Demon *com sono...*


End file.
